We are Unbreakable
by Tachibana Natsu
Summary: Don't ever let someone tell you you can't do something. You got a dream? You got to protect it. When people can't do something themselves, they want to tell you you can't do it. If you want something, go get it. Period. (AU, fem!Luffy, alive!Sabo, ZoLu (Story adopted by spade.pirate.ace)
1. Romance Dawn

We are Unbreakable

**Monkey D. Luffy is a 17 year old girl who dreams to be the Pirate Queen. Follow her adventure as she fights, dreams, and maybe even falls in love. AU-fem!Luffy-alive!Sabo-ZoroxLuffy**

* * *

Chapter One : Romance Dawn

~The start of an adventure~

_Once apon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gold Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world._

_"Want my ultimate treasures? It's possible... I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in "that" place."_

_And so began the Great Pirate Era_

* * *

The setting is Fushia Village, a small seaport. About a year ago, a pirate ship moored here.

"Oi! What are you doing, Luffy?" A red haired pirate wearing a straw hat called to the small girl with tousled black hair. Luffy was glaring down at the pirate crew, holding a kitchen knife in one hand.

"I'm not joking this time!" The girl yelled at them. She was wearing knee-length shorts and a loose-fitting tee-shirt that said 'ANCHOR' on the front. The pirate crew just stared at her, "I've had enough! I'll prove it!"

"Ha ha ha! Go for it!" The red-haired man egged the girl on, "Let's see what you're going to do!"

"Luffy going to do something funny again?" A man who had just exited the cabin asked. The girl took the knife and stabed herself under her right eyes.

"WHA-" The pirate gasped.

"OUUUCH!" Luffy wailed. The red-haired man ran forward,

"I-idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" The red-haired captain screamed, pulling the knife out of the girl's hands.

* * *

The pirates, and Luffy, were sitting in the town bar. The captain raised his glass,

"Let's drink up and celebrate! To Luffy's craziness and to our greatness!"

"Ah-It didn't hurt on bit!" Luffy claimed, tears in her eyes and her cheek freshly bandaged.

"Liar!" Shanks accused, "Don't do anything so stupid again!"

"I'm no afraid of pain at all!" Luffy declared, smiling widely at her hero, "Next time bring me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" Shanks just laughed.

"You can't handle being a pirate!" The red haired pirate captain teased. "Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!"

"As long as I stay onboard the ship, I'll be fine!" Luffy protested, "Besides, my fighting is pretty good too!" Shank raised an eyebrow, "I've been training!" She exclaimed, "My punch is as strong as a pistol!"

"Pistol? Wow... really?" Shanks asked, looking decidedly unimpressed.

"WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT!?"

"Luffy! You seem unhappy." One of the pirates called over,

"Be happy enough to face anything!" Another yelled.

"Yea! A pirate's life is great!" Lucky Roo, a fat pirate exclaimed. "The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any island and seek adventure!"

"Nothing is greater then freedom!" Another of Shanks's crew declared. Luffy's expression was one of awe and absolute wonder. Shanks sighed,

"Don't give him these dumb ideas guys."

"But it's the truth, right?" Lucky Roo said.

"Right!" The pirate next to him agreed.

"Captain, why don't you take him with us one time?" The crew's sniper, Yasopp, asked. "It's not a big deal."

"Yea, I agree." Rockstar grunted.

"Yea!" Luffy cheered.

"Well then, one of you can get off the ship and let her take your place." Shanks stated, carelessly waving a hand.

"Well." Lucky Roo declared, "We've said enough! Let's drink!"

"What kind of friends are you!" Luffy shouted after them.

"You're still too young, Luffy. Wait atleast another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea." Shanks said, smiling at the angry girl.

"Darn it Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Aw. Don't be mad. Here drink some juice." Shanks said with a smirk, handing that black-haired girl a glass of apple juice.

"Okay! Thanks!" She started drinking, only to stop when Shanks burst out laughing.

"You really are a kid! How funny!"

"What a dirty trick!" Luffy snapped before sliding off the stool and stomping away. "I even cut myself today and he still wont agree!" She growled.

"Luffy," She looked up to where Shanks's firstmate, Ben Beckman sat smoking, "You should try to understand the Captain's feelings."

"Understand Shanks's... feelings?"

"Yes... Afterall, he is out leader," Ben drawled, reclaining in his seat, "He knows that being a pirate is interesting. But he, also know that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous." He smiled, "Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I don't understand!" Luffy huffed, "Shanks just takes me for an idiot!" They both looked towards the red-haired pirate.

"Can't swim!" Said pirate teased.

"SEE!" Luffy exclaimed. Ben sweatdropped.

"Captain, you seem to be happy as always." Makino, the bar owner giggled.

"Yep. Making fun of her is my joy." Shanks cackled. Luffy pointed, scowling at Ben, who was still sweatdropping,

"He _really _is very happy..." The firstmate said. Makino turned towards the only other female in the bar,

"Luffy, would you like something to eat?"

"Okay!" Luffy beamed, sitting back down on the stool and picking up a knife and form, "Don't worry Makino! I'll pay you with my treasure!"

"What treasure?" Shanks teased, "You're lying again."

"No!" Luffy slammed her cutlery onto the bar, "I'm definately gonna be a pirate, then I'll pay her with the treasure I find." Makino giggled,

"I'll be waiting." Luffy shot her a smile as she placed the food down infront of the young girl.

"Shanks?" Luffy muttered, munching on her meat,

"Hmm? What is it?" Shanks asked, looking up from his mashed potatos and towards the young girl.

"How long are you gonna stay?"

"Well..." Shanks swallowed his mouthfull of potatos, "It's almost been a year since we started using this village as our base. I plan on setting sail a couple more times, then we'll leave this village and head north."

"A couple times..." Luffy's face fell, before snapping back up into a grin, "I'll learn how to swim by then!" Shanks laughed,

"Alright! Good luck." Suddenly the doors were kicked open violently and the bar went silent.

"Excuse me." The man who kicked the door said sarcasticly. Before scanning around him, "So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me." The man mocked. Luffy looked up from where she was muching on a strange fruit. He slapped his hand down, causing Shanks to pull his hand and an unopened bottle of sake, away. The pirate crew didn't say anything, just sat quietly, eating and watching with curious eyes as the rest of the group approached the bar. "We're bandits. Don't worry, we're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake." Makino paled,

"Ah. I'm so sorry, but we're fresh out of sake." The bandit leader's eyes narrowed,

"Oh? That's strange. Then what are they drinking?" He jerked his head towards the Red-Haired Pirates crew, "Is that water?"

"N-no, it's sake. But that's all we have." Shanks looked up from his lunch,

"I'm sorry, looks like we've finished the sake here. Sorry 'bout that." He held out the unopened bottle of sake, "Here, take the last bottle. We wont mind." He smiled. Everything was still for a moment before the bandit suddenly lashed out, shattering the bottle, the sake spilling all over Shanks. Makino and Luffy gasped while the bandits all smirked and started chuckling among themselves. The pirates just watched calmly. Shanks's head was down, the brim of his hat shading his eyes.

"Just who do you thin I am?" The bandit growled, "Don't take me so lightly! One bottle isn't enough!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wanted poster. "My head is worth eight million beli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed 56 people you cocky bastard." Luffy watched with wide eyes, "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well." He finished his speech as he stuffed the poster back into his jacket.

It was still for a moment.

Then Shanks looked up, a pout on his lips. "Awww, now the floor's all wet." He kneeled down on the floor, "Sorry about that, Makino." Shanks said, picking up a piece of broken glass and totally ignoring the bandit, "Do you have a mop?"

"Ah, it's alright." Makino gasped, snapping out of her daze, "I'll clean it up!" The moutain bandit 'tsk'ed before he drew his sword and slashed it along the bar, cutting into the wood and sending food and dishes crashing to the floor.

"Well," The bandit sneered, "Since you enjoying cleaning, now you can enjoy it even more." He turned around with a 'hmmph'. "Later you bunch of chickens" The bandit sneered as he left the bar. "What a pathetic town. It doesn't even have sake." He declared, "Let's move on to the next town." Makino dropped down beside Shanks,

"Are you alright, Captain?!" She fussed, "Did you get hurt?" Shanks just held out a hand for her to stop,

"No, I'm fine." And just like that, the pirates broke out into loud, boisterous laughter, Shanks laughing the loudest out of all of them as he removed the straw hat from his head,

"AHHHHAHAHA! Our captain looked so silly!" Lucky boomed.

"He fixed you up good, Captain!" A blond-haired crew member laughed.

"You look pretty dumb on the floor there, Captain!"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHNG?!" Luffy exclaimed, causing the pirates to go silent again and turn to look at her. The girl looked absolutely furious, fists clenched tightly at her sides. "THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?!" Shanks was silent, watching Luffy with a blank expression as she yelled at him, "SO WHAT IF THEY HAVE MORE PEOPLE?! WHO LAUGHS AFTER GETTING PICKED ON? YOU'RE NOT A MAN, AND NOT A PIRATE EITHER!" Shanks offered the fuming girl a small smiled,

"Look, I know how you feel. But it's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to get worked up about." Shanks said, placing the hat back on his head. Luffy just scowled and turned on her heel, prepared to leave. Shanks grabbed that angry girl's arm'

"I don't want to see you again, coward!" Luffy snapped and continued to storm off.

"Aww, don't leave Luffy. C'mon, st-" Shanks trailed off when he saw that Luffy had kept walking. And his arm had started _stretching_. This caused several spit-takes, people to be shocked silent, many goldfish impressions and a lot of jaw dropping; really just mass chaos.

"WHA-?!"

"Her arm.. it's stretching...!" Shanks exclaimed, "Thats-"

"No way... You..." Yasopp gasped. Luffy was staring at her arm, expression blank before the reaction kicked in.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Luffy screamed.

"It's gone!" Lucky screamed from where he stood with an empty chest, "The Gum-Gum fruit we stole isn't here!"

"WHAAT?!" Lucky Roo quickly picked up a scetchbook and quickly drew the strange fruit.

"Luffy! Did you eat this?!" Lucky demanded, pointing at the drawing. The young girl nodded,

"Well, yea, isn't that desert?... It tasted pretty bad though..." Shanks grabbed the child whom most of the crew had come to see as a little sister,

"That was the Gum-Gum fruit!" The red-haired pirate paniced, "It's one of the devil fruits! One of the rarest treasures ever! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber person and will _never _be able to swim!" Luffy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened,

"WHAAAAAAAAT! You're kidding, RIGHT?!" Shanks grabbed his head and fell drematicly to his knees,

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

(The next day)

"I want to buy some fish, Mr. Store Keeper." Luffy smiled at the old man,

"Hey, Luffy, you look like you're in a good mood today. So, did the pirates leave you behind again? Either way, you can't swim anymore..." He said as he handed the young girl some fish. Luffy just laughed,

"It's alright! I'll just be a pirate who doesn't fall into the sea!" She smiled, "Besides, after eating the Gum-Gum fruit I've become even happier! Look!" With a wide grin she stretched her cheeks.

"What's so good about that?!" Luffy turned to see a short, older man, "Having a rubber body, Bah!"

"Chief!"

"I'm going to tell you again, Luffy. Don't become a pirate! It'll ruin this town's reputation! Besides, you're too cute to be a pirate!" The Chief fumed, "The Captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang out around him again!" Luffy plugged her ears and walked away.

* * *

"They've been away for awhile now..." Makino sighed, drying a plate, "Do you feel lonely, Luffy?" Luffy looked up from her juice,

"Nope, I haven't forgiven them for the bandits incident yet." She huffed and rested her chin on the bar, "I overestimated Shanks! I though he was a tough pirate." Luffy frowned and added as an undertone; "What a disappointment."

"Really?" Makino looked up from the glass she had picked up, "I think people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave." Luffy looked at her and pouted,

"That's 'cause you don't understand. There are times when a man should fight back!" Makino giggled,

"Oh? I guess I don't know anything then."

"Thats right, you don't."

"Excuse me." A familiar voice said as the newly repaired doors swung closed. Luffy turned around, and scowled, "Well," The bandit continued, looking around, "Looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet." The bandits made themselves comfortable, "What are you waiting for?!" The leader snapped, banging his hand on the table, "We're customers! Bring us some sake!"

* * *

Makino slammed the door to the Chief's house open, "CHIEF, HURRY! SOMETHING BAD HAS HAPPENED!" Chief looked up from his tea,

"What's wrong, Makino? What's this fuss about?"

"Luffy was... Luffy was kidnapped by the bandits!"

* * *

"What an interesting body..." One of the bandits muttered after kicking the small girl.

"Yep, seems like kicking and punching won't do any harm." Another stated. A group of villagers were watching fearfully from the closest building.

"H-hey, go save Luffy!" One of the men whispered. The other villager shook with fear,

"B-but they're bandits! We could get killed!"

"So could Luffy!" The woman behind them snapped.

"Luffy messed with them in the first place!" The second villager reasoned.

"DAMN IT!" Luffy screamed at them, "APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOU BASTARD!" She attemped to punch the lead bandit, who was holding her in the air by her tousled and short black hair.

"My, my. A rubber girl, huh? Who would've though such a thing existed in this world." And with that, the bandit threw her a good meter or so away.

"DAMN IT!" Luffy snapped, glaring at the bandit, "You'll be sorry for this!"

"A different type of human..." The bandit leader continued, "If I sell the girl to a circus, I could sure get alot of money." Luffy picked up a large stick and charged, "What a strong," He stomped down on her head, "Brat!" He concluded. The bandit leader stared down at the struggling girl with an amused smirk on his face, "We were just having a good time drinking and talking... Did we say something that pissed you off?"

"Yes you did!" Luffy screamed as the bandit stomped on her head again, voice muffled slightly by the dirt in her face, "Apologize right now! You can't just insult Shanks like that and get away with it, damnit!"

"Luffy sure is hot-headed..." One of the villagers whispered, "Why in the world did she start trouble with them?"

"MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT YOU DAMNED BANDIT!" Luffy screamed and continued to struggle.

"Let the child go!" Chief yelled as he walked forward, "Please!" He dropped down to his knees and bowed, "I don't know what Luffy did, and I don't want to argue with you. But I'm willing to pay! So, please, let the child go!" Luffy watched with wide eyes from under the bandit's foot,

"Chief..." She whispered,

"As one would expect, it's the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation..." The filthy man smirked, "But it's too late! You can't save this little brat now. Because she really makes me angry!" The bandit stomped on Luffy's head again, making her wince, "When a weakling like her insults me, it makes me so angry!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Luffy snapped, "YOU WILD BABOON!" The bandit 'tsk'ed and drew his sword, placing it against the young girl's neck.

"LUFFY!" Makino screamed,

"Pl-PLEASE!" Chief cried, "Let her go!"

"I was wondering why no one came to welcome us back at the port..." A familiar voice drawled casually. "So this is why..."

"Captain!" Makino gasped as he brushed past her.

"Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day." Shanks said with a bright smile, before turning his teasing grin on Luffy, though you could see when his eyes flashed dangerously when he saw the girl's predicament, "Luffy! What's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?"

"Shut up!" Luffy snapped.

"Pirate..." The bandit looked at Shanks, "Why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the while town this time?" Shanks continued forward, "I suggest you leave right now! If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward!" Shanks just kept walking. One of the bandits cocked his pistol and held it only a few centimetres from the red-haired pirate's head,

"Didn't you hear?! You were told not to get any closer!" The pistol bandit laughed, "Do you want to get shot?" The other bandits joined started laughing.

"Well, since you pulled out your gun, I guess we'll have to fight." Shanks said, a small grin on his face. The pistol bandit scowled,

"Huh!? What did you say!?"

"I said," Shanks pointed at the gun, a calm smile on his face, "Don't use this to scare people..." Suddenly a gunshot echoed out and the bandit with the gun fell to the ground. Lucky Roo was now standing by Shanks, the pistol in his hands still smoking. Makino and Chief gasped while Luffy looked at them in awe. The bandits cried out in surprise and anger.

"Now you've done it, bastard!" A bandit yelled,

"Damn it, that was dirty!" Another snapped,

"Dirty?" Yasopp mocked,

"Don't make us laugh." Ben said, hands in his pockets, "Do you think we're saints of something?"

"The people standing in front of you," Shanks said, smile melting off this face and hand creeping towards his sabre, "Are pirates."

"Shut up!" A bald bandit snapped, "This is none of business!"

"Listen well bandits..." Shanks said quietly, his hat shadowing his eyes, "You can whip food or sake at me, you can ever spit on me. I'll just laugh it off. But-" His head snapped up as Shanks paused, his expression growing dark and dangerous, Luffy shivered, but kept watching in awe, "I dont care _what _reasons you have! I wont forgive _anyone _who messes with my friends!"

"Shanks..." Luffy whispered softly, eyes wide. The bandit leader was silent for a second before bursting out laughing.

"'_Won't forgive me_"? You. a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day, want to challenge us!?" The bandit leader laughed again, "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" The bandits roared approval and charged forward, weapons raised.

"GO TO HELL!" Ben strode forward, pulling out the rifle he had tucked in the sash at his waist, stance relaxed and casual.

"Let me deal with this..." He called to Shanks, who just smiled, "I can take care of them myself." He then pulled his cigarette from his mouth and pressing it against the closest bandit's forehead, causing him to cry out with pain and fall, cradling his forehead. With an almost lazy smirk, Ben then proceeded to use his rifle as a club and beat all the bandits within a matter of seconds. "Don't overestimate yourselves bandits." Ben stated, cocking his pistol and aiming it towards the rest of the bandits, all while lighting his new cigarette. "If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of marines to back you up."

"Wow..." Luffy gasped.

"Amazing..." Makino exclaimed quietly. The bandit leader paniced,

"Ah! W-wait a minute! This little brat messed with us first!"

"It doesn't matter. Afterall, there's a reward on your head, isn't there?" Shanks taunted. With a 'hmph!', the bandit suddenly threw something down and it exploded in a giant cloud of smoke.

"Smoke bomb!" One of Shanks's pirates yelled.

"Come with me brat!"

"NO! Let go of me damnit!" The smoke cleared, showing Luffy and the bandit leader to be no where in sight.

"Luffy!" Shanks called out, "Oh no! We got careless! They took Luffy! _Our Luffy_! They took our little pirate-wannabe-angel! What should we do!?"

"Captain! Don't panic!" He snapped, being in no better condition, "Let's split up and find them!" Ben sighed,

"That captain..."

* * *

Out at sea on a small skif, the bandit leader was laughing, "Looks like we got away! Who would guess that a bandit would escape by boat!?" The was laughing, Luffy held firmly by her shirt in one hand, dangling over the water, "I only used you as a hostage, but you're useless to me now." Luffy struggled furiously, glaring up at the man holding her, a spark of fear in her eyes. "Good riddance," He said, tossing Luffy into the sea and laughing. Luffy flailed wildly, trying to stay afloat. Luffy's eyes widened and the bandit's laughter suddenly cut off, she turned to see a sea king swallow the bandit and boat whole. The sea king paused, red eyes turning to Luffy's struggling form. Luffy looked on in fear, unable to do anything to defend herself as the serpent dove forward. Luffy felt something pull her into an embrace before her vision was obscured by water and blood as she screamed. When everything was clear again, Luffy found herself trembling and being cradled by Shanks. The pirate captain glared hard at the sea king, making it freeze in place.

"Get lost," Shanks growled dangerously. The sea king stared for a moment before fleeing in terror. Luffy looked up at Shanks, tears gathering in her eyes.

"S-Shanks…"

"Thanks, Luffy," Shanks said with a big grin, ruffling her hair "Makino told us what happened. Thanks for sticking up for us." Shanks paused taking in Luffy's tears. "Come on, Lu, pirates don't cry," He teased.

"B-But…Shanks…! Your arm!" Luffy cried, tears overflowing, "YOUR ARM!" It was true, Shanks's entire left arm was gone, nothing but a bloody mess was left in its place. Shanks just gave a small, sincere smile, pulled the sobbing girl that he had come to see as a daughter, closer to his chest. "It's nothing," He said softly, firmly, "It's just an arm…as long as you're alive." His hand shook slightly and he tightened his grip. He had come so close to losing his presious Luffy.

* * *

Ben, who was standing in the small fishing boat Shanks had 'borrowed' saw said man swimming towards them. The dark-haired first mate's eyes widened when his gaze landed on the missing arm. When Shanks reached the side of boat, Ben reached down to help him up. Shanks shook his head and guestured to the unconsious Luffy in his tight grip. Ben nodded and took the small girl from his captain, placing her lightly against the side of the ship. He turned and then helped Shanks up. Who, once on the boat, slumped to the ground.

"You okay captain?" Ben asked, looking at his captain. Said captain just laughed,

"I'm fine!" Ben frowned,

"Fine my ass!" He snapped, before helping his captain to sit up and leaned him against the side of the boat before cheacking the wound over, "I'm not doctor, so we're going to have to get you to Doc once we reach shore." The firstmate stated as he shed his shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"M'kay..." Shanks hummed, his gaze on Luffy.

"Captain, Lu is fine. Just shocked, she's just sleeping it off." Shanks nodded, looking at his firstmate's stern face, a small smile on his face,

"Sorry for worrying you." Ben stared at him, before nodding and getting up. He moved over to Luffy, picked her up gently and placed her on his captain's lap. Shanks wrapped his one arm around her and burrowed his face into her soft, but sopping hair, falling asleep instantly. Ben sighed, shaking his head,

"That captain..."

* * *

Luffy stood with Shanks, watching the pirates load the ship. Shanks wore a black cloak, hiding his missing arm from view.

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked in a small voice.

"Yep," Shanks said, "We've stayed here long enough, it's about time we move on." Shanks paused and gave Luffy a contemplative look. "Are you upset?"

"Yeah…" Luffy sighed sadly before perking up and giving Shanks a grin, "But I've decided. I'm not going to ask you to take me with you. I'll become a pirate by myself!" Shanks grinned at the small girl and stuck his tongue out in a child-like manner,

"Meh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me! You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!" He teased.

"YES I DO!" Luffy yelled fiercely, and all of the pirates on the dock turned at Luffy's outburst, grinning, "One day I'll have a crew that's _better_ than yours! And then I'll find the world's greatest treasure and become the QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" Shanks had been listening with a blank expression before his lips slowly curved up into a smile, a spark of pride, and almost _anticipation_, lighting his eyes.

"Oh? So you want to be bigger than us, huh? Well then," He said, reaching up and taking his straw hat off his head and placing it on Luffy's, "This hat is my gift to you." Luffy froze with shock before silent tears started streaming down her cheeks. "This is my favorite hat, you know," Shanks said, pulling away, a soft smile on his lips, "When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me. It'll be our promise, Luffy." And Luffy watched with tears in her eyes and clutching the straw hat tightly as Shanks boarded his ship. Makino came up behind her and put her hands on the young girl's shoulders, smiling down at her when she looked up.

"Raise anchor!"

"Set sail!"

"Aye!"

Luffy watched the ship go, tears in her eyes,

"I promise, Shanks..." She whispered fondly.

* * *

(One Year Later)

"Pirate Queen my foot!" Garp bellowed, dragging his granddaughter behind him by her red vest.

"Lemme go!" Luffy yelled.

"Not only do you eat a Devil Fruit, but now you're spouting nonsense as well!" Garp ranted, ignoring Luffy's protests. "Luffy, both you and Ace are destined to become great marines!"

"No way!" Luffy protested, waving her hand dismissively.

"Leaving you in that peaceful village was a mistake," Garp continued on, fuming, "Of all things, the Pirate Queen?!"

"Yeah," Luffy replied matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted, "What's wrong with that?"

"You imbecile!" Garp exclaimed. Luffy reached out and grabbed a tree as they passed it, wrapping her rubbery arms all the way around the trunk as Garp kept carrying on. "Becoming friends with that damn "Red Hair" Shanks is completely unacceptable!"

"I'm gonna become-" Luffy started just as the tree began to uproot and slam into Garp's back, it snapped over his head like a toothpick, but he let Luffy go in surprise, "-the Pirate Queen!" Luffy finished with a grin, still clinging to the tree. Garp grumbled and snatched Luffy up again, their argument starting anew. Eventually, the two reached a wooden shack and Garp placed Luffy down on the ground while he pounded on the door.

"Dadan!" He yelled, "Get out here!" A large woman with curly orange hair and a cigarette held between her lips threw open the door, two men trailing behind her. All three of them looked stressed and paled slightly at the sight of the marine.

"G-Garp-san!" the woman stuttered.

Garp grinned. "You seem to be doing well." He greeted.

"You gotta be kidding me!" The large woman, Dadan, exclaimed, "I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! That Ace is already ten years old you know!"

"Is he?" Garp asked with a chuckle, "Has it really been that long already? How's he doing?"

"It's nothing to laugh at," The short man said, "If he gets any wilder, we won't be able to control him at all!"

"Anyway," Garp said carelessly, grabbing Luffy by the back of her shirt and hoisting her up as she ran by, "Take care of this one too." Garp looked at his granddaughter, "Now, Luffy, say hello," Garp said. Luffy raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"Who's that kid?" The other man asked.

"She's my granddaughter." Garp stated matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The trio standing in the doorway freaked out.

"WHAA-" The short man exclaimed

"We gotta take care of another one?!" The other man cried.

"Garp's – I mean – Garp-san's granddaughter?!" Dadan gasped.

"Not happening!" the three exclaimed in unison. Garp put Luffy down and the girl resumed her exploring as her grandfather crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well," he said, "I see you've made your decision. But if you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars… or will you raise her?" The trio paled "I've turned a blind eye so far," Garp continued nonchalantly, "But you've committed as many crimes as here are stars in the sky," Garp said, throwing his head back and laughing.

"No way!" the trio cried. The tall man rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, true, I don't wanna go to prison," He started,

"But prison actually seems really tempting," The short man finished for him, "Our hands are full with just Ace!"

"And now you want us to take your granddaughter too?!"the woman cried, "I'm sure that kid's just as much of a monster, isn't she?!"

"What a crappy looking mountain hut," Luffy said bluntly, staring up at them with adorably childish brown eyes.

"You wanna die, you brat?!" The woman yelled. Luffy ignored her and ran after some dragonflies as they flew past her face. As the adults continued to argue, Luffy chased the bugs, coming to a stop when something hit her cheek.

"What was that?" The little girl asked, putting a hand to her cheek and then jerking away, "It's spit! Ewwww!" Luffy turned around, looking for the source. "Who's there?!" She yelled. Her eyes landed on a figure sitting on the body of a bear. It was a boy a few years older than she. He had black hair and freckles and was dressed in a simple tank top and shorts, a pair of black flats on his feet. His arms were crossed over his chest and he held a metal pole in one hand. "Hey! You!" Luffy yelled, glaring up at the older boy, "Apologize! That's gross!" Garp turned at Luffy's yell.

"Oh! Ace!" He said with a grin as he began to walk over to the children.

"Hey!" Luffy repeated, "Apologize!" Ace just glared down at him coldly.

"Luffy, that's Ace," Garp said, coming to stand by his granddaughter, "He's three years older than you. Starting today, you're going to be living with these people, so you better get along, got it?"

"Ehhhhhh?!" The trio cried.

"You just decided by yourself?!" The woman exclaimed. Luffy and Ace continued to glare silently at each other. After the trio finally –cough reluctantly and fearfully cough– said they would take care of Luffy as well, Garp grinned and said goodbye and turned on his heel and left, calling over his shoulder that he'd visit when he had time.

* * *

Luffy frowned at the small bowl of rice in her hand from her place inside the cabin near the fire. Luffy tilted the small bowl and swallowed its contents in one go. She held the bowl out to Dadan. "I want another bowl!" She said. When Dadan paid her no mind, she called again. "Pops, I want another bowl!"

"I'm a woman!" Dadan yelled at her, "And don't you realize where you've been left?!"

"No," Luffy stated bluntly.

"Then I'll tell you," The woman said, an evil grin coming to her face, "This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mt. Corvo, the Dadan Family!"

"Mountain bandits? I hate mountain bandits," Luffy deadpanned.

* * *

Luffy watched as Ace got up and left then, having finished his food, her eyes following his every step. "Where's he going?" Luffy wondered aloud as she got up and went after Ace, completely ignoring everyone else. "Hey!" Luffy called, only for Ace to shut the door in her face. Luffy pouted before throwing the door open and racing after him.

* * *

"Hey!" Luffy called again, chasing after Ace, "Wait up! Hey!" Ace finally turned around and pinned Luffy down with his dark eyes. Luffy just grinned up at him. "I'm Luffy! I'm not angry that you spat at me anymore! It's nothing to get worked up about! Let's be friends!" The girl said with a grin, waving her arms. Ace just stared at Luffy, a blank mask on his face. "Are you going somewhere?" Luffy asked. Ace just got up and started walking away, then, suddenly, Ace lashed out, kicking the tree he was standing next to in the trunk. It snapped and the tree began to fall. Ace kicked the tree again and it began to roll down the hill. Straight at Luffy. Luffy turned and ran, screaming. The tree continued to roll on it's marry way until it plowed over the rubber girl.

* * *

Luffy found herself at a bridge over a large gorge, with Ace standing in the middle of it. As she stepped on it, the bridge moved and Ace turned to look over his shoulder, surprise crossing his features when he saw Luffy. It quickly vanished though, replaced with an annoyed frown as he turned and began to walk toward the smiling girl. Ace's hand tightened on the metal pole in his hand and he suddenly charged forward, bringing the pole down in an arc and knocking Luffy off the bridge.

* * *

This continued for well over a month, where Luffy would chase after Ace. An annoyed Ace would somehow lose her. Then she'd return back to the hut, days later, covered in bruises and scratches, only to repeat the process, over, and over, and over again.

* * *

(Month Later)

Luffy wandered through the trees until she reached a small clearing. The black-haired girl looked around until she spotted Ace perched in one of the trees, another boy with him, one who looked to be the same age as Ace with blond hair and a top hat. As Luffy crept closer, she began to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"…wonder how much we need for a pirate ship," The blond boy said.

"Don't know," Ace replied, "Ten million or one hundred million maybe? We've got a long way to go."

"A pirate ship?!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly as she stepped into the clearing, a wide smile on her face, Ace and the boy jumped up, immediately on guard. The blond boy slammed a trapdoor -it was in the branch the two boys were on- shut and both of their faces were lined with panic. Luffy didn't seem to notice though -or she just didn't care enought to- as she carried right along. "You guys!" Luffy called loudly, "Are you guys gonna become pirates? I wanna become one too!" While Luffy just stood there giggling and grinning like an idiot, Ace and the boy exchanged looks and quickly climbed down the tree. Running straight up to the young girl, they both smacked her over the head.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Luffy was now tied to the tree's giant trunk, but still grinning like an idiot. "Ace, I didn't know you went this far every day!" She said.

"Shut up," Ace said, an annoyed frown on his face.

"So this is that 'Luffy' girl you were telling me about?" The blond boy asked, studying her.

"Yeah," Ace grumbled, glaring at Luffy, who didn't seem effected by it at all, "And it looks like she finally followed me all the way here. I didn't take any of the walkable routes either…"

"You told him about me?" Luffy asked Ace excitedly.

"I told him how annoying you are," Ace said with a frown.

"And how empty-headed you are," The other boy added.

Luffy just laughed. "Oh yeah?"

The blond boy just looked at her. "You don't even realize that we're dissing you, do you?"

"Are you a friend of Ace's?" Luffy asked, completely oblivious, "Be my friend too!"

"Shut up," the boy said, though not as coldly as Ace, "I'm not going to be your friend." Luffy blinked innocently.

"Oh. Then what's your name?"

"Sa – I'm not telling you!" The blond boy exclaimed, "This is why I told you to live with me. The daily round trip training on the mountain turned out to be bad! What should we do?" Ace was silent, a thoughtful look on his face.

"She found our secret. She'll tell somebody if nothing is done," Ace said seriously, and then said; "We gotta kill her." Luffy's wide smile dropped,

"Alright," The blond said with a nod, "Let's do it."

"WHAT?!" She yelled, "Don't kill me! Help me! I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" The boy said in an attempt to make her stop screaming.

"Sabo, kill her already!" Ace said.

"What?!" Sabo cried, "You do it!"

"I've never killed anyone before!" Ace yelled.

"Me neither!" Sabo yelled back as Luffy continued to scream and cry in the background, "And I don't know how!"

"Help me!" Luffy screamed.

"Shut up!" The boys yelled in unison.

"I hear a voice from the forest!"

"It sounds like a kid's voice!" Ace and Sabo froze glancing over their shoulders.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" Sabo whispered.

"Set her free for now!" Ace said, "We gotta move from here before they find our treasure!"

Luffy stopped crying at that, grinning as Ace and Sabo untied him. Sabo grabbed the small girl and all but threw her in the bushes before he and Ace dived in after her.

"Everybody knows those brats around here. Ace and Sabo. Are you sure it was Ace who took the money?" A man said as the new group came into view. The speaker was a large, bulky man with long hair and slanted blue eyes. He carried a sword in one hand and the frown on his face seemed to be permanent.

"Yes…We're sorry," One of the other men said. He was wounded, arm heavily bandaged and in a sling. "We shouldn't have let our guard down."

"Some little punk he is," The large man says, "He can't just steal our money! If Captain Bluejam hears about this, he's going to kill all of us!"

"Damnit!" Ace whispered from where the three boys were crouched behind the bushes, a grimace on his face, "I didn't know those thugs were working for Bluejam!" Sabo looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"You mean that money you stole was from them?" he asked, eyes slightly frantic.

"I shouldn't have taken that money," Ace said seriously.

"He has a real sword," Sabo muttered, "That's Porchemy who works under Bluejam. He's a total psycho! Have you heard of him? They say he scalps his opponents after they lose a fight with him! While they're still alive!" Sabo glanced to the side and realized Luffy was gone.

"Huh? Where'd she…" Sabo and Aces' heads whipped around, eyes wide, just as Luffy started screaming.

"Lemme go!" Luffy yelled, "What do you want?! Lemme go! You bastard!"

"Who's this little shit?" Porchemy asked, holding Luffy up by the front of her shirt.

"Help me!" Luffy yelled, flailing uselessly, "Ace!" Interest flashed across Porchemy's face.

"Did you just call for Ace?" He asked seriously, his voice low and glaring hard at Luffy. Luffy's face went blank, before she looked away, puckered her lips and started whistling

"I-I don't know."

"Fine. If you don't know, I guess we have no choice," Porchemy said, a dark grin coming to his face, "We'll just have to help you remember!"

"Hey!" Luffy cried as the pirate began carrying her away, "Where are you taking me?! Lemme go, you bastards!"

* * *

Luffy now found herself hanging from the ceiling, bloody, beaten, and watching as Porchemy walked over to the wall and hefted up his sword. "Since you won't tell me, you die," The pirate hissed quietly. And just as he lowered his arm, ready to cleave Luffy's pretty little head from her body, one of the walls to the shack imploded, wood breaking apart and flying everywhere.

"STOP!" Ace and Sabo screamed as they charged into the shack, metal poles raised and ready for a fight.

* * *

"That was so scary!" Luffy sobbed, "I thought I was gonna die!" She sat on a rock, wounds freshly bandaged.

Ace jumped down from his own rock. "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! SHUT UP!" he roared, "HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO CRY FOR ANYWAY?! I HATE WEAKLINGS AND CRYBABIES! YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!" Luffy shut up immediately causing Sabo and Ace to exchange surprised looks.

"Thank you," Luffy said bowing her head and sniffling as her tears started up again, "For…for saving me!"

"Why you!" Ace yelled.

"Oi, oi," Sabo said, trying to calm the short-tempered boy down, "She's just thanking us."

Ace calmed some at Sabo's voice, but not much. "I don't get it!" He shouted, "Why didn't you tell them?! Those guys would kill women and children without a second thought, and you're both!"

Luffy sniffled. "If I'd told them…you wouldn't have been my friend."

Ace stared in disbelief. "That's better than dying isn't it?" He asked, something that almost sounded accusing in his voice, "Why do you want to become my friend that much?"

"Because…"

"Didn't I give you a hard time up till now?" Ace pressed, a confused and frustrated frown on his face, "Why did you still follow me this far?"

"Because…" Luffy said softly, pausing a moment before lifting her eyes to meet Ace's and saying firmly, "Because I have nobody else to trust!" Ace blinked, backing off slightly at Luffy's outburst. "I can't return to Fushia Village, and I hate mountain bandits. If I didn't chase after you, I'd be all alone! Being alone is worse than being hurt!"

* * *

(Months Later)

Both Ace and Luffy loomed over Sabo, "Do you really think there should be secrets between us? Spit it out." The two said, before Ace grabbed Sabo by the neck and Luffy grabbed him by the shirt.

"Spit it out damn it! I'm going to kick your ass!" Ace snapped, shaking the blond boy.

"I-I wont tell!" Sabo exclaimed. Ace and Luffy both let go and Ace looked at the only girl of the group,

"Luffy. It's time for plan B." Luffy nodded and turned to Sabo, a large pout on her face and tears gathering in her eyes, Sabo paled and looked at his feet.

"Sabo...?" Luffy's voice wavered. _Do not look up, do not look up _Sabo repeated to himself. But, sadly, the blond caved and looked up, meeting Luffy's watery brown eyes, "Sabo... I think of you as a brother... Why're you keeping secrets?" She whimpered, before the tears started rolling down her cheeks. Sabo jerked,

"Gah! I-I'll talk! I'll talk! Just stop crying!"

* * *

(A few minutes later)

"The son of a noble!?" Ace exclaimed,

"Who is!?" Luffy's head tilted to the side.

"ME!" Sabo snapped.

"So?" Both Luffy and Ace deadpanned.

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO ASKED!" Sabo yelled, before pulling his knees up to his chest, "...The truth is, I have two parents... I'm not an orphan, and I wasn't born in the dump." He sighed, "That guy who tried to stop me was my dad... I'm sorry I lied to you guys."

* * *

(A week later)

Luffy and Sabo looked up as Ace exited their treehouse, three bowls and a bottle of sake in hand. He set them down on a tree stump and picked up the sake bottle,

"Did you know," Ace said, a small smile on his face as he opened the bottle and poured the sake into the three bowls, "If you exchange sake, you can become siblings." Luffy beamed,

"Siblings? Really?!"

"We may not be on the same ships when were pirates, but this'll bind us together as siblings." The three friends picked up a bowl each, "No matter where we are, or what we do. Nothing can break this bond!" The three tapped thier cups together, "From this day on, we're siblings!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

(Years later. Sabo and Ace:17 Luffy:14)

(With Ace and Sabo)

Ace and Sabo had set out on their journey nearly an hour ago, and the whole thing had been in silence after they had departed from Dawn Island, until;

"Ace?" Ace looked at his brother and hummed, showing he was listening, "Well, you know, in a couple years Lu will get really pretty-"

"Are you saying our baby sister isn't pretty?!" Ace demanded, interupping his blond compainion, and glaring.

"No! Luf is pretty already, but she's going to get even prettier..." Ace nodded as Sabo continued, "Well, if we, her older brothers, can see that, surely men with... less pure intentions will also notice..." Ace was silent, "And well, Luffy can be a little... dense... She'd never notice..." Silence followed and Ace stared at the twitching Sabo, a blank look on his face, before a look of ephiphany spread across it and the black haired teen scrambled for the sail,

"NOOO! LUFFY! WE NEED TO GO BACK!" He was then tackled by Sabo.

"Ace!" The blond boy snapped, "Calm down!"

"BUT LUFFY WILL-" And Ace promptly fell asleep. Leaving Sabo to groan and roll off his brother. He then muttered something under his breath and adjusted the sail so they didn't steer off course.

* * *

**YEAY! I got this idea while reading some fem!Luffy stories, mainly "**Surprisingly Addictive**" :) Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**


	2. They Call Her Straw Hat Luffy

Chapter Two

* * *

After recklessly going out to sea with a little boat, a young woman plans on "making some friends" and forming her own pirate crew.

Luffy reclined in her little boat, a large smile on her face, "Ah! The weather is so nice today!" She said almost lazily, staring at the sky as seagulls flew over head in the clear blue sky, before looking at the swirling vortex of water she was approching, "What a huge whirlpool. How careless of me." She drawled, looking out across the ocean and shading her eyes with her hands, "There's no one around me. It'll be really bad if this boat wrecks." She placed a hand on her chin in lazy contemplation while the whirlpool roared behind her, "And on top of that, I can't even swim. Ah!" A thought suddenly hit her, "Wait a minute! It doesn't really matter if I know how to swim in a situation like this." She laughed, "Swimming won't save you here!" And then she was sucked into the vortex of water.

* * *

A pink haired boy was looking at the bald pirate infront of him, a large barrel laying at his feet,

"What? You're saying this barrel of sake got washed up on shore, Coby?" The pink-haired boy nodded,

"Ye-yes. There seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it?"

"Great!" A blond pirate laughed, "Let's all drink it together!" The bald man looked at his companions,

"But! If the captain finds out, w-we'll be-"

"She won't find out!" The third said with a grin. "We're the only ones cleaning the wine cellar, son only us, and stupid Coby will know about this!"

"You're right!" Baldy grinned. The three pirates looked at the shaking boy, Coby.

"You know what to do, right?!"

"Of-of course!" Coby put his hands up in defense, "I-I haven't seen anything!" He laughed nervously before cowering, "S-so please d-don't beat me!" Suddenly the barrel exploded and a girl with shoulder-length ebony hair, a straw hat and wearing a loose red vest and blue jean shorts, seemed to pop up, punching the closest pirate,

"What a nice nap!" The girl chriped, "Looks like I'm saved! I thought I was gonna die!" She laughed. She then finally noticed the four males surrounding her. She blinked. Once. Twice. Before; "Who are you?" She asked bluntly,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The three pirates screamed,

"Why would someone be coming out of a wine barrel!?" The girl leaned away when the heavy-set came closer. Suddenly a mace came spinning out of no where, followed by a yell of;

"STOP SLACKING OFF!" And the building exploded, sending the girl in the barrel flying. The three pirates looked up as the giant form of Albida loomed over them, "I ask you! What's the most beautiful thing in all the seas?"

"THAT'LL BE YOU FOR SURE, ALBIA-SAMA!" The three yelled, cowering. Albida looked closer to the blondie,

"Good! Then why are you trying to disobey me?" The blond broke out in cold sweat as he held his hands infront of him in defense,

"Eh? Eh? N-no, we'd never do something like that!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" The hurrendous woman snapped, "I heard you guys say "What a nice nap!" all the way from the ship!" The heavy-set pirate jolted as he remember the girl in the barrel,

"Ah! O-oh. That's right Captain! There's an invader!" The heavy-set man stuttered, the baldy beside him nodded viciously,

"That's right! Just now, Coby brought a strange girl-"

"What..? Could it be someone who's trying to catch me and get a reward...?! ...Coby! That brat dares to betray me?!" The blondy scratched his head,

"Could it be a partner of _his_? The famous-"

"Nonsense!" The baldy snapped, "I heard that he's still being held captive at the Marine's prison!"

"If he's the real thing," The fat she-pirate said, "He must have escaped by now. That notoriously evil Roronoa Zoro!"

* * *

In the forest, Coby was staring at the girl in the barrel, "Um... Are you alright? Did you get hurt? You got knocked pretty far..." The ebony-haired, grey-eyed girl laughed,

"I'm fine! Just a littled surprised! I'm Luffy. What is this place?"

"This is the breeding ground of the pirate "Iron Bludgeon" Albida. I'm a cabin-boy boy on the ship. My name is Coby." Luffy smiled as she climbed out of the barrel. Coby took a moment to scan the girl over. She had great curves, just a little larger then normal brests, her skin was tanned and the scar under her right eye just added to her exotic beauty,

"I see!" Luffy said absentmindedly, "Actually, that's not important." Coby sweatdropped. The girl looked at him from over her shoulder, "Do you have a small boat? Mine got caught in a whirlpool." Coby gasped at Luffy's unfazed drawl,

"Whirl-whirlpool?! You were caught in a whirlpool?!" She laughed,

"Yea, it was pretty scary!" Coby sweatdropped again,

"A normal person would've died..." Coby whispered to himself, "You-you want a small boat? Well, I have on, but-"

* * *

"What is this?" Luffy asked bluntly, looking absolutely unimpressed at the sight before her, "A coffin?" Coby laughed nervously,

"That's a boat I've been building in secret for two years."

"Two years? You... don't want it anymore?"

"Yea... I don't want it anymore. I was going to run away in this, but I don't have the guts to do it..." Coby sighed and Luffy watched the pick-haired boy, "Looks like I'm going to be a cabin-boy my whole life. Although, I do have something else I wanna do."

"Then you should leave." Luffy stated bluntly. Coby shook his head in a panic,

"No! No I can't it'll never work! Whenever I think of Albida-sama finding out, my legs turn to mush! I get so scared! That day," Coby broke out in cold sweat, "I was only going fishing. But I accidently walked onto the wrong ship! And I had to be a cabin-boy on the ship these two years to stay alive...!"

"You're pretty stupid and useless." Luffy stated bluntly, before laughing, "And you seem kinda wimpy too! I don't like you." She stated cheerfully. Coby turned his head away to hide the drepressed tears sliding down his face.

_How blunt _"But..." The boy sighed, "You're right... If only I were brave enough..." He turned his head to the beautiful girl, "H-hey Luffy-chan, why are you sailing?" Luffy blinked once before a bright smile spread across her face, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Coby felt himself blush,

"I want to become the Pirate Queen." She stated as she sat down on the side of the 'boat', crossing one leg onto of the other. Coby's jaw dropped,

"Eh?! Wha?! What?! Are you telling me that you're looking for the "world's greatest treasure" the "One Piece"!? You wanna die or something?! All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Well. so am I"

"Im-impossible! Absolutely impossible! Utterly, utterly impossible! To become the Pirate Queen in the Pirate Era, there's no chance! Utterly impossi-" Then Coby found himself on the ground holding his abused head, a bumb from the lazy punch Luffy had thrown already visible, "OW! W-why'd you hit me?!"

"Because I can't stand you." Luffy stated nonchalantly. Coby sat up,

"...Oh well... I'm used to it anyway..." He said to himself,

"I'm not afraid of dying!" Coby looked at the girl's back as she placed a hand on top of her straw hat,

"Huh?" She took the hat off and looked at it, a confident smile on her face,

"It's my dream to become Pirate Queen, and that's why I'm not afraid to die for it." Coby looked at her,

"W-won't even mind death...?!" Luffy looked up at the sky, this was the first time Coby had seen her without her straw hat, and she was even prettier as the gentle breeze caused her hair to dance in the wind,

"Besides," When Luffy continued, he was snapped out of his daydreams, "I think I can do it... Although it could get pretty tough." Coby felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks,

_I've never thought of that! _"...Will I also... be able to accomplish my dreams...?! If... I'm willing to die..." Luffy replaced the hat on her head and looked at the boy,

"Hm? What?" Coby looked up at the girl as the wind picked up again,

"Will I be able... To become a marine..?!"

"A marine?"

"Luffy-chan, I know it means that we'd be enemies! But joining the Marines and catching bad guys... HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!" He stood quickly, "Do you think I can do it?!"

"I wouldn't know."

"I have to atleast try! I'd rather die trying to get out of here to join the Marines! Then stay here and be a cabin-boy my entire life! And then Albida-sama... I`ll be able to arrest people like Albida!" Suddenly, Albida flew from the trees, swinging her club down and smashing the sad excuse for a boat to smitherines with a;

"Who did you say you were going to arrest, Coby?!" Coby screamed,

"M-my boat!"

"Did you think, you could escape from me!?" Coby was paling quickly. Luffy just stood by quietly. "I'm going to ask you one thing before I kill you. What is the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?"

"Eh?" Came Luffy ever intelligent reply.

"Uh.. T-that'll be-"

"Who's this ugly woman?" Luffy asked innocently, pointing at the fat she-pirate. The pirates paniced,

"That kid-"

"She dares too-" Coby grabbbed the girl's shoulders and started shaking her,

"Luffy! Quick, repeat after me; ''I all the seas, this lady is the- the- most..." Suddenly Luffy words came back to the pick-haired boy, "THE UGLEST DAMNED BITCH!" Luffy let out a peal of laughter as Coby paled again, Albida loomed over the two.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

_I regret nothing! I'm going to fight for my_ _dreams! _

"Well said, Coby! Now get behind me!" Coby was shoved aside by the teenaged girl,

"Lu-Luffy-chan!"

"BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Albida screamed, she lowered his arm in a blur, and it crashed over Luffy head, before bouncing back.

"That's not going to work~" Luffy taunted, "Because my body is made of rubber."

"WHAA-" A grin spread across Luffy face,

"Gum-Gum, PISTOL!" Her fist flew and connected with Albida's face, sending her flying across the clearing.

"Her-her arm extended!" One of the pirates screamed,

"Captain!" Another exclaimed,

"Albida-sama was beaten! By that monster!" Luffy frowned and pointed at the panicing pirates,

"Prepare a boat for Coby!" She ordered, "He wants to join the Marines! So stay out of his way!"

* * *

The two were now lounging in the small boat the pirates had prepared for them.

"So, you really ate the Gum-Gum Fruit?" Coby asked, Luffy laughed,

"That's right!"

"But-but Luffy-chan, if you're looking for the One Piece, that means you have to get to the Grand Line, right?"

"Yep!"

"But that place is known as "A Pirate's Graveyard"!"

"Yea, that's why I need a strong crew! And one of them is being held at the place that you're going to!"

"You... You mean, Roronoa Zoro?!" Luffy smiled,

"If he's a good guy, I'm going to ask him to join me!"

"WHAA! You're dreaming agian!" Coby snapped, "You can't ask him to join you! He's like a monster!"

"We can't be sure about that yet~" Luffy drawled, lounging back against the mast,

"IT'LL NEVER WORK!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with "Fire Fist" Ace and "Dark Gentleman" Sabo**

Sabo watched as his brother pased across the White Beard Pirates' ship, "Ace, Luffy'll be fine! Stop worrying!" The blond White Beard pirate complained, "She's a strong girl!"

"Of course she is!" Ace snapped, going back to his pacing, "But she'll be out there all alone! And she can't swim!'' Sabo smiled,

''Neither can we.'' This earned him a glare from Ace. Sabo smiled, and that earned him a punch to the top of his head. The blond just laughed, "Stop worrying." Sabo said calmly, "Don't you trust Lu?" Ace nodded slowly, earning a smile from Sabo. "Then let life take it's corse. When we run into Luffy again, you can interrigate her."

"If I learn that _anybody _hurt her. I'll burn them to a bloody crisp. And you wont be able to stop me." Ace snapped. Sabo laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, a sweet smile coming to his lips.

"Of course I wont. I'll be helping you."

* * *

**Special thanks to Flazera for allowing me to use the nick-name "Dark Gentleman" Sabo!**


	3. Enter Pirate Hunter Zoro!

Chapter Three : Enter "Pirate Hunter" Zoro

* * *

"Monster, huh?" Luffy drawled, Coby looked at the straw-hatted girl sitting on the figure head,

"Yea, Luffy-chan. Roronoa Zoro is also known as the "Pirate Hunter", he's a scary person... Rumor says he's like a blood thirsty hound," Luffy turned her attention to the pink haired boy, "He wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives!" Luffy tilted her head to the side as he continued, "He's a monster in the form of a man!"

"Oh, yea?"

"So, let's drop the idea of recruting him-"

"I haven't made up my mind about recruiting him yet!" The girl stated, swivling her body so she was facing Coby, "But, if he's a good person-"

"HE WAS ARRESTED BECAUSE HE'S A BAD PERSON!"

* * *

"We're finally at the marines' base!" Luffy cheered, grinning as she looked around her, "You're great, Coby!" The boy looked at her, a light blush on his cheeks,

"Huh?"

"We've actually reached our destination!" Coby didn't bother telling the beautiful girl that it was basic navagation skills, insted he basked in her praise. "Alright! Let's go eat!"

* * *

The two were now walking down the streets after eating a wonderful meal, at a very strange restaurant. Luffy was laughing, "What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again!" Luffy laughed.

"That's strange... I have a bad feeling about this..." Coby muttered, "I can understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at anytime... But why would they be afraid of a marine lieutenant's name too?"

"Well..." Luffy drawled, "He could've done something bad~"

"That's impossible!" Coby snapped, earning a strange look from Luffy.

"I'm serious. Not all marines are good."

* * *

_At the Marine Base_

"It looks pretty ugly up close..." Luffy remarked, staring at the gate, before turning to Coby, "Well, go ahead, Coby!"

"B-but, I'm not prepared yet...! Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking- AH! Luffy-chan!" Coby gasped as Luffy started to climb over the gate.

"Monster..." Luffy muttered, shading her eyes as she looked around, "I wonder where he is?"

"You can't find him that easily... He's probably being kept in a secret room or something..."

"No! I saw something over there!" Luffy said as she ran off, "It could be Zoro!"

"Eh?" Luffy peered over the fence,

"Look at that person!" Coby peeked over the wall, before promptly falling back with a gasp. Luffy looked at the pink haired boy, "What's wrong?"

"Th-th-that black bandana! The cloth around his waist..."

"Hmm?"

"It-it's him! It's Roronoa Zoro!" The boy was hyperventalating, "And that intimidating aura...! It's Zoro!" Luffy looked at the man tied to the cross in the middle of the field,

"So, he's Zoro, huh?" Luffy whispered quietly, "Looks to me like those ropes are pretty easy to break..."

"S-stop joking! If you free him, he could make a mess of the town, even kill you!"

* * *

_With Roronoa Zoro..._

"S-stop joking!"

_Huh? What's that? _Zoro looked up to see a tanned, black haired girl wearing a straw hat watching him intently, the pink haired boy beside her was obviously the one who had spoken,

"If you free him, he could make a mess of the town, even kill you!" Zoro couldn't help but 'tsk'.

_Damn brat! _He thought before an idea came to him,

"Hey! You!" The pink haired boy gasped, while the girl just tilted her head to the side. Zoro grinned, he liked the girl already, "Could you please... Come over here and untie me?" The girl watched him, "I've been tied up for 9 days and I'm exhausted."

"Look, he's smiling." He could hear the girl say, the boy shivered and hid behind the brick wall. Zoro continued,

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the reward. I'm not lying." Zoro added, "I always keep my word." A small grin was on the girl's face,

"No! Don't do it Luffy-chan! Don't be tricked by his words!" Zoro scowled at the boy's words, before his gaze landed back on the girl, who had a look of lazy contemplation on her face,

_Luffy, huh?_

"-you set him free, he'll kill us and escape!"

_I'm really starting to hate him..._

"He can't kill me." Zoro looked back up as Luffy grinned, "'Cause I'm strong too." Zoro's eyebrow raised,

_She's interesting... _

* * *

_She's hopeless! _Coby thought as he reeled in surprise at Luffy's statement. Luffy looked beside her as a little girl climbed up a ladder,

"Shh!" The girl hushed them before sliding down to the other side of the wall.

"Ah! Don't do it! It's dangerous!" Coby exclaimed, only to be promptly ignored by everyone. Zoro looked confused when the girl walked up to him, clutching something to her chest.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The pirate hunter grumbled, looking down at the little girl,

"Luffy-chan! Go stop her! She could be killed!" Coby paniked, looking at the raven-haired girl beside him.

"Do it yourself." Luffy stated bluntly, before returning her attention to the scene infront of them.

"Do you want to die or something? Get lost!" The girl just beamed at him, holding out two riceballs,

"Um... Zoro-Oniisan, I made some riceballs for you! You haven't eaten in a long time, right?"

* * *

**Roronoa Zoro**

"Um... Zoro-Oniisan, I made some riceballs for you! You haven't eaten in a long time, right?" He stared at the little girl infront of him, "This is the first time I made riceballs-"

"I'm not hungry!" He snapped, "Go away!" The little girl's face fell,

"But-"

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't go!" _Please leave!_

"Roronoa Zoro!" It was _him_. The lieutenant's bastard son. He had made a bet with said bastard son; if Zoro was able to survive without food and water for awhile, the guy would leave the citizens unharmed. It was a promise and Roronoa Zoro never breaks a promise, but this guy was seriously ticking him off. "Don't pick on little kids, or else I'll have to report to my father about it."

* * *

_Luffy and Coby_

"Some weirdo came in..." Luffy mumbled, resting her cheek on the cold stone wall.

"He must be someone important to the marines... Thank goodness, the girl is safe now..." Luffy couldn't help but feel a little ticked off, Coby's marine hero-complex could be seriously annoying! She turned her attention back to Zoro as he 'tsk'ed at the blonde weirdo,

"If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son." Blondie scowled,

"Bastard? Don't get cocky, Roronoa! My daddy is a marine lieutenant!" Luffy couldn't help but sigh... The blondie made it seem like that position was so great. Said blondie then looked at the little girl, "Well hello, little girl. These riceballs look pretty tasty." He then grabbed one and bit into it, ignoring the little girl's complaints. He then spit it all out, "Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to put salt in these things!"

"B-but I thought they'd taste better if they were sweet." Blondie whacked the remaining riceball from the little girl's hands. Luffy tensed up and glared at the bastard as he started stomping on them. If you looked at her, Luffy looked completely relaxed, but her shoulders were rigid with contained fury. "Ahh! Stop!" The little girl pleaded, dropping to her knees,

"How could anyone eat something like this, damn it!"

"Stop! Zoro-Oniisan's riceballs-"

"That's so cruel!" Coby gasped, "That little girl made them herself!" The two stared at the girl and the laughing blond bastard.

"Don't worry, the ants'll eat 'em all up!" Tears gathered in the little girl's eyes, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"That's so cruel! I-I tried really hard to make those!" The blondie groaned,

"Don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much. It's all your fault y'know. Didn't you read the sign?" He pointed at the sign beside him, "'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime.' Signed; Lieutenant Morgan." The girl kept sobbing into her hands, "You could've gotten the death penalty if you were a grown-up." Blondie turned to one of the marines behind him, "Oi! You there! Throw the brat out!"

"Huh?" Both Coby and the marine said. Blondie grabbed the front of the man's shirt,

"I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me?" The marine looked like he wanted to wet himself as the blond bastard continued, "I'll tell my father!"

"A-aye, aye sir!" One of the marines stooped down and apologized to the girl quickly before throwing her. In the blink of an eye, Luffy somehow pushed herself off the wall and caught the air-born girl. They tumbled to the ground, Luffy turning so she received the worst of the impact as they slammed to the ground. Coby hurried over and checked the little girl, and Luffy -who was dusting off her clothes- over.

* * *

**Zoro**

On the other side of the wall, Zoro was glaring at the man as he laughed, "I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance!"

"You better keep your promise!" Zoro growled, the bastard just laughed and turned to leave,

"Oh, I'll keep my promise all right! If you can survive like this for one whole month, I'll keep my word and relese you." He said as he walked away, "Good luck~!" Zoro sighed and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts and control his raging temper. He opened them again when he felt like he was being watched. There stood the girl, Luffy, she was studying him.

"You still haven't left yet?" He growled, "Leave now!" _Or else he'll go tell his father and you'll be killed... _Personally, he didn't want the girl to be killed. A sudden smile spread across her face,

"I like you. Will you join my crew?" She asked him cheerfully. He was taken aback,

_What? _Zoro quickly regained his composter, "What are you talking about, girl?" Even with the cold gesture that he had given her, Luffy's expression nedidn't waver. Her unwavering smile was brighter than the sun as her raven hair under her old starw hat swayed gently in the wind.

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew. I want you to be a part of it." Luff explained her motive while moving closer to him. Zoro jerked his head back from the girl's chest, a light blush on his face that he quickly fought back down.

"I refuse." He growled. "You want me to become a crummy pirate? How annoying." She frowned at his response before staring into his face almost like he had insulted her,

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" She asked him, making an eye contact. "It's my dream!"

"Isn't it obvious? Pirates are scum. I would never disgrace my name like that." He said bluntly while staring into her black eyes.

"What difference does it make? Everyone says you're the bad guy, one who's always out for the kill."

_She just had to point that out... _"A bad guy, huh? I don't need you to help me, and I won't join your crew! I just need to stay alive for a month, that bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards!" He grinned, "I'm going to do everything I can to survive and fulfill my dreams!" Her grin was back once he mentioned 'dream',

"Really? If I were you, I'd starve to death within the week!" Her tone implied she was joking, and, really her whole aura seemed to scream 'clueless'. Zoro couldn't help but scoff,

"That's why we're different. Go find someone else to join your crew!" Her face fell slightly and she turned to leave when a sudden thought came to Zoro, "Hey, hold on!" She looked at him, a confused look on her face, "That..." He said, questuring to the wreaked riceballs, "Can you pick it up for me?" He looked at the ruined, mud covered riceballs. Luffy stared at it dubiously.

"You wanna eat that?"

"Shut up and just give it to me!" With a slight shrug, Luffy walked over and picked the 'food' up, before returning. "Open wide!" She said, smiling, and proceeded to feed the glaring swordsman. The bounty hunter felt heat rise to his cheeks, she was even cuter up close. Then he mentally slapped, kicked, and stabbed himself.

_Idiot! You don't even know this girl!_ He thought, _What kind of swordsman/bounty hunter calls someone cute? _He then added as an after-thought as he forced the 'riceball' down.

"Tell the kid I said thanks." Luffy gave him a small smile and walked away. Zoro blinked again as he stared after her.

_Once again... That's one strange girl..._

* * *

_Later that day..._

"He said that? You mean it?" The little girl, Rika, asked excitedly when Luffy came back. The older girl nodded, grinning,

"Yep, he ate every last bit." Luffy replied. This caused Coby to frown,

"I'm really starting to wonder if Roronoa Zoro is as bad as everyone says he is." Rika gasped and shook her head,

"No way! Zoro-Oniisan is a good guy! He saved me and this town!" Luffy blinked and tilted her head to the side,

"What do you mean?"

"It's all Helmeppo's fault. He's the son of Captain Morgan. Three weeks ago, he bought a vicious wolf into town and it terrified everyone. But then Zoro-Oniisan came and he nearly killed the wolf and nearly finished off Helmeppo. That big meanie threatened to kill me and my mommy! But, he said that if Zoro could survive being tied up to that big, mean post for a month, then he would be let go. But Helmeppo keeps cheating by being mean to Zoro-Oniisan! It's… it's not fair!" Rika wailed. Coby sat, shocked, while Luffy scowled.

"You mean that Zoro's all tied up and hurt because he beat up blondie's wolf?" Rika nodded. Suddenly eberyone around them were on the ground, bowing their heads as Helmeppo walked through town, his guards behind him.

"I'm so bored!" The blonde groaned, "I plan on publicly executing Roronoa in three days time, but that's so far away!" Luffy looked at him,

"Three days?" She then stood and walked over to the bastard, the people behind her gasped, "Didn't you say you'd give him a month?"

"Who are you? Pretty, but very rude aren't you?" She just scowled, "I was only joking! Only an idiot would believe a promise!" Helmeppo laughed, before he was suddenly sent flying into the closest wall. Luffy stood there, retracting her fist, glaring daggers at the blond as Coby held her back. The people around them were scrambling away in a panic.

"Luffy-chan! Please calm down!" Coby exclaimed to the straw-hatted girl, who's anger radiated off her in cold waves.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled, before shaking Coby off and saying ever so calmly; "Coby, I've decided. I'm going to have Zoro join my crew."

* * *

**TBC! Yay, chapter three is done XD Wish me luck for the next chapter!**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER: Author Note

**Author Note ::**

**Sabo's fruit : Bimu-Bimu no mi (Beam-Beam Fruit)**

**Attacks:**

**Hiei (Flying Shadow) : Allows user to teleport from shadow to shadow.**

**Kawarimi (Body Substitute) : The user switches his or her body with a plant, animal or anything for that matter **(Naruto Refrence)

**Shukuchi (Teleportation) : Allows the user to transport themselves to another location in the blink of an eye.**

**Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) **(Naruto Refrence)** : Allows user to become invisible and move at maximum speeds from one place to the next in a movement that almost looks like a lightning bolt. (hence the name)**

**Shikaku (Blind Spot) : Ability for short-rang teleportation (used to attack blind spots, hence the name)**

**Tenso (Heavenly Transfer) : Allows the transportation of objects or people. When being transferred, the object is engulfed in light and moves to its destination through a narrow beam(hence the name). **(Naruto Refrence)


	5. Pirate Queen and her Swordsman

Chapter Four (4&5&6)

* * *

Last time on We are Unbreakable:

_"Three days?" She then stood and walked over to the bastard, the people behind her gasped, "Didn't you say you'd give him a month?"_

_"Who are you? Pretty, but very rude aren't you?" She just scowled, "I was only joking! Only an idiot would believe a promise!" Helmeppo laughed, before he was suddenly sent flying into the closest wall. Luffy stood there, retracting her fist, glaring daggers at the blond as Coby held her back. The people around them were scrambling away in a panic._

_"Luffy-chan! Please calm down!" Coby exclaimed to the straw-hatted girl, who's anger radiated off her in cold waves._

_"You bastard!" Luffy growled, before shaking Coby off and saying ever so calmly; "Coby, I've decided. I'm going to have Zoro join my crew."_

* * *

"Th-this bad!" One of the villagers exclaimed,

"Who is she?!" Gasped a second

"He dared tp hit the Lieutentant's son!" A third whispered, "Lieutenant Morgan won't for give her!"

"Y-you dare to hit me? You bitch!" Helmeppo exclaimed as the marines hurried over to help him up. Luffy growled and took a threatening step forward. Coby grabbed her around her waist,

"L-Luffy-chan! Calm down! These are Marines!"

"I don't care!" She snapped, a sudden gust of wind blowing her hat off her head and it landed behind them, "A bastard is still a bastard!"

"H-how dare you!" The blondie screeched, "I'll tell my daddy on you!" The villagers panicked and Luffy scowled, walking forward and dragging poor little Coby with her,

"Why don't you stop hiding behind your Daddy and fight me yourself?"

"Luffy-Chan! Don't do this!" Coby exclaimed.

"You'll regret hitting me!" Helmeppo threatened, "You'll get a death sentence for it!" Then he was off running, being helped along by his two lackies. "And my daddy will be the one who executes you!" Luffy brushed Coby off and picked up her hat, dusting it off,

"It's meaningless to hit people like him." She said as she replaced her hat on her head.

"Bitch!" Helmeppo's voice was carried to them by the wind.

"He ran away..." Coby said watching them run. Little Rika ran up to Luffy as the latter crossed her arms over her chest,

"Oneechan, you were so cool! Just then I was scared to death!" The little girl exclaimed while all the villagers tried to scramble away from the straw hatted girl. Luffy grinned,

"Really? I should have hit him a couple more times!"

"Ri-Rika!" A woman, most likely Rika's mother, called to her daughter, "Come here!" Luffy shooed the girl away and Rika ran to her mother, "Don't talk to strangers! You'll be executed too if you were mistaken as one of their friends!"

"But Mom! She's a good person! And so is Zoro-"

"Don't be silly!" Rika's mother said quietly and opened the door to their house a hand on Rika's shoulder. "Come back into the house quickly!" Rika looked sadly over her shoulder to Luffy, who waved cheerfully. Then the door was slammed. Cue panic attack from Coby,

"We're in so much trouble!" Coby grabbed his head, "If the Lieutentant get's mad, he'll send his marines after us!" Luffy just smiled and started walking away,

"I'll deal with it when the time comes! I'm gonna go talk to Zoro."

* * *

Back at the Marine Base, Luffy hopped over the wall and strolled over to Zoro,

"Yo!" She greeted cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting. Zoro looked up and scowled,

"You again? I told you I don't wanna be a pirate!"

"I'm Luffy!" She said, ignoring the bounty hunter, "If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join, okay?"

_She's stubborn, I'll give her that... _"I've already! I'm not going to join you!" Zoro snapped, before relaxing a bit, "I have things that I need to do. Besides, I'm not planning on ruining my name by becoming a pirate." The smile melted off her face,

"What's the difference? People already think of you as a bad guy." Zoro looked at her,

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future!" He stated, "I won't become a pirate!" Luffy looked at him silently before huffing,

"I don't care! You're going to join me!" She stated,

"Don't decide that for yourself!" He exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him,

"I heard that you use katana, is that true?" She asked, Zoro 'tsk'ed,

"If I wasn't tied up, I could use a katana."

"Where is the katana?" She asked,

"That bastard kid took it. Other then my life, it's what I treasure most..." _Why am I telling her this? _Luffy rested her hands on her hips,

"Oh? Treasure, huh? Must be important to you!" She then grinned, "OKay! I'm going to find the blond bastard and get your katana back!" She stated,

"What?" She then laughed,

"But if you want me to return it to you, you'll have to join me!"

_She may be cute, but she's evil! _"That's dirty!" She ignored him,

"Okay! I'm going!" She said, running off,

"Oi! Wait!... Is she planning on sneaking into the base?" _She's either extreamly brave, or incredibly stupid... _He watched her, _Most likely both..._

* * *

Luffy stared around her, "That's strange, there isn't any marines around... Are they having a meeting." She sighed, "Never mind Zoro's katana, I can't even find that idiot son around here." She then looked up as she heard yelling, "Huh? There seems to be people up there." She then grinned and readied herself, "Let's go up and see!" She then stretched her arm and latched her hand onto the top of the building. "Gum-Gum... ROCKET!" And she was flying through the air. She then reached the top and ended up over shooting, "Oh no! I over shot!"

"What the-!" One marine exclaimed,

"Something flew up from down there!" Luffy noticed a statue and grabbed the ropes,

"Stopped at last!" She chirped cheerfully. She hopped down and watched the statue fall and break. "Hmm?" All those around her started panicking, like full blown panicking, and then it was silent. "S-sorry"

"CAPTURE HER! I"M GOING TO KILL HER!" The marine with the strange jaw screamed,

"Y-YES SIR!"

"Dad! It's her! She's the one who hit me!" Helmeppo exclaimed, catching Luffy's attention. She lunged forward and grabbed him.

"I've been looking for you!" SHe exclaimed, grabbing his arm and running off, dragging the blondie with her.

"They're heading into the main building!"

"After them!" And a small group of marines did just that.

"Lieutenant!" Morgan looked at a blond marine, who was pointing bellow them, "Someone's at the execution site!"

"What? Another traitor? Have them all killed!"

* * *

**With Zoro**

"What?" The pink haired boy, Coby, gasped in responce to when Zoro told him that Luffy had run off to the marine base. "She's too hot-headed!"

"Yea. You're right-Oi!" He exclaimed when the boy started to untie him, "If you help me, they'll kill you too!"

"You shouldn't have been arrested; I can't stand those kinds of marines." Zoro looked at the determined kid. "I'm going to become a real marine! Just like the way Luffy is determined to become the pirate queen!"

"WHAT? P-PIRATE QUEEN?! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?" The kid laughed quietly.

"I was a bit shocked when I first heard her, but she's serious." Zoro watched the kid before he twitched when the pink haired kid is shot in the shoulder and he fell backwards. Zoro's eyes hardened into a glare and he looked over his shoulder at the marine base. A sniper.

"AHHAAAAA! I'VE BEEN SHOT, BLEEDING I'M BLEEDING, I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!"

"…are you alright?" Zoro asked a bit unsure as he watched the hysterical kid, before looking over his shoulder again. "Run for it, they're almost here…"

"Ah…Ah….no…I've…got to set you free as soon as possible…!"

"Don't worry about me, as long as I can stand a month they'll set me free so hurry up and lea-"

"THEY WON'T SET YOU FREE! BECAUSE THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU IN THREE DAYS!" Coby yelled.

"Nonsense!" Zoro exclaimed, "That bastard promised me that if I survived for a month he'd free me-"

"He never intended to keep his promise! He was bragging about it in town and Luffy punched him in the face on your behalf! He was just toying with you!" The kid panted, replacing his glasses. Zoro was shocked silent, his eyes widening,

_She did that for me? _"Wh-what did you just say?!"

"The navy will never let the two of you off! Please after I set you free help rescue Luffy-Chan! I won't force you to become a pirate, however she's my saviour!" Zoro was silent as Coby continued, "Luffy-Chan is very strong! As long as you two join forces, you both will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! THE TWO OF OU WHO HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN…DIE HERE!" They both turned to look at the rows of marine that had guns pointed at them.

"SURROUND THE BASE, DON'T LET THE STAW HAT GIRL ESCAPE!" A guy with an axe for a hand said with a metal jaw and really thick arms. "How interesting, the three of you are planning to cause political upheaval? Roronoa Zoro…I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me! Before my great strength you're just garbage. READY, AIM…"

_I…I can't die here, I still have things I need to settle! _Zoro thought, his eyes widening, _Because I made a promise…! **(Skipping flash-back, if you've read One Piece, you know how it goes)** I made a promise! I cannot die here!_

"FIRE!" Just before the bullets reached the pink haired kid and Zoro Luffy got in between the both of them taking the bullets.

"YOU!"

"LUFFY-CHAN!" Just when Zoro had thought that she was dead, parts of her skin, where the bullets had hit, began to stretch out and bounced the bullets back. The woman began to laugh as she pointed her right index finger at the marines.

"That won't work!" A wide goofy grin spread across her face as she continued to laugh. After a few moments, while everyon wase in shock, and Coby was laying sprawled across the ground foaming from the mouth, she turned around and ran towards Zoro, with the three blades that she had taken from the base in hand.

"The straw hat girl…"

"WAAAAAH…!"

"W-what the hell are you?" Zoro uttered as he stared at Luffy in pure bewilderment.

"The one who will become pirate king!" She said with a proud grin before holding out three katanas. "Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out so I brought all three."

"All three belong to me, I use three katana." They both looked at the still shocked marines,

"Resisting the navy here with me will make you an outlaw. Or maybe you want to die here?" Zoro stared at her, before a grin spread across his face,

_Evil little thing, aren't you? _"Rather then die here, why don't I just accept your request and become a pirate?" Luffy cheered,

"Yes! I have my first nakama!"

"Okay, hurry up and get these ropes off me!" She didn't reply; other then just giving him a smile while she was untying the green haired man in front of her.

"Lieutenant she's taking off Zoro's ropes!"

"Don't let her take them off!"

"If guns don't work then we'll use swords to kill her!"

"H-huh? Why does the knot seem to get even tighter?" Luffy pouted,

"Oi! Hurry up!"

"You're too noisy!" Luffy said, ignoring the marines charging at them.

"We don't have time for you to take your time."

"LUFFY, ZORO! LOOK OUT!"

"Oh! Look!" Luffy held out a rope proudly, "I untied one side!"

"Idiot! Hurry! Get me my swords!"

"ALL WHO OPPOSES ME MUST PERISH!" The marines swung down at Luffy, but Zoro blocked them all with his swords, the rope falling to the ground.

"WHAT THE?"

"Ohh….cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"All of you better not move, you move and I'll kill you." Zoro said glaring darkly at the marines -who seemed to wet their pants right there and then-, before his gaze went back to the girl in front of him. "I already told you I'd be a pirate with you…either way after this incident with the marines I'll be an outlaw too, but it's okay. I still have my own goals. I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not… bag guy, good guy, it no longer matters, as long as my name is known worldwide! But if you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have to cut you open."

"Good. To be the world's number one swordsman. Since you are going to be in the Pirate Queen's crew, if you can't even acomplish something that small, I would be embarrassed."

"Heh, well said."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STANDING AROUND FOR? HURRY AND FINISH THEM OFF!" The Lieutenant yelled.

"Zoro duck." Luffy said lifting her leg up, Zoro didn't question it and ducked down as Luffy said; "Gum-Gum... Whip!" Luffy whipped her leg around and kicked all the marines back.

"What are you?" Zoro asked standing up and looking at Luffy, she smirked and said;

"I'm a rubber human!" She chirped,

"Ru-rubber human?"

"Lieutenant! We can't kill these two!" A marine exclaimed

"Their too strong..." Another moaned.

"This is an order..." Morgan growled, "Whoever just said that, get a gun and kill yourself!" He glared at his men, "I don't nee useless soldiers! That's an order!"

"What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing?" Zoro grumbled, watching as two lifted their rifles and pointed them at their own head. He was about to charge when Luffy bolted past him.

"I am the marine's worse nightmare! If you guys have the guts then execute me!" She exclaimed as she punched Morgan, who blocked it, but shuddered under the force. Zoro relaxed and stood up like normal to watch, they stood at a standstill for a while.

"LUFFY-CHAN! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!" Coby called.

"People like you, without status..." Morgan growled, tossing his jacket away, "Have no right to oppose me!" "I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND-MORGAN!"

"I'm Luffy, nice to meet you."

"GO TO HELL!" Morgan swung his axe hand, but Luffy jumped over the attack, allowing the fence next to her be cut in half.

"Wah? The fence broke into half just like that!" Coby gasped, Zoro continued to watch as Luffy used the Lieutenant's face as a spring board and pushed off him, sending him to the ground.

"Lieutenant, he..." Luffy knelt on the ground while the lieutenant picked himself back up.

"You little bitch!" Morgan growled as Luffy shot towards him. He lifted his arm up and swung it down towards Luffy's head, she twisted out of the way letting it hit the ground.

"I'm not dead yet!" She kicked the marine in the side of the head again, making him fall to the earth... again.

"T-too strong…" Coby gasped. The marines watched in shock as the small, raven-haired girl held Morgan down by his shirt, preparing to punch him.

"Some great marine you are... Destroying Coby's dreams." Zoro watch, impressed at the girl's show of strength.

"WAIT!"

* * *

_**Luffy**_

"WAIT!" Luffy stood over the marine, ignoring the voice, and punched him in the face.

"You idiot! I told you to wait!" Both looked towards Helmeppo holding a gun to Coby's head, "If you want this guy to survive then don't move, if anyone moves I'll shoot!"

"LUFFY! I…I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY…I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE." Luffy stared at her friend and then grinned.

"Okay…I known." She walked slowly up to him pulling her arm back. "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death."

"Hey, You idiot, told you not to move or I'll gonna shoot.

"Go ahead and shoot." Coby said, before his eyes widened, "LUFFY BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

_**Zoro**_

"LUFFY BEHIND YOU!"

_Shit! _Zoro thought, replacing his sword into his mouth,

"I am…the great marine lieutenant!" Morgan said, looming above Luffy, arm over his head ready to swing it down, Zoro dashed forward with his swords out as Luffy called out:

"Gum-Gum... Pistol!" She then punched Helmeppo in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Nice, Zoro!" She didn't even look behind her as Morgan fell. Zoro grinned,

"Leave it to me, Captain!"

* * *

**Tah-Dah! Chapter done! Yay, yay!**


	6. Friends

Chapter Five

* * *

Last time on We are Unbreakable :

_"LUFFY BEHIND YOU!"_

Shit!_ Zoro thought, replacing his sword into his mouth,_

_"I am…the great marine lieutenant!" Morgan said, looming above Luffy, arm over his head ready to swing it down, Zoro dashed forward with his swords out as Luffy called out:_

_"Gum-Gum... Pistol!" She then punched Helmeppo in the face, sending him flying backwards. "Nice, Zoro!" She didn't even look behind her as Morgan fell. Zoro grinned,_

_"Leave it to me, Captain!"_

* * *

The marines stood slack-jawed, totally shocked at what had just happened.

"T-the Lieutenant! H-he l-lost!"

"Lieutenant Morgan was defeated!" Zoro calmly re-seathed his katana, and looked at the marines,

"If you still wanna arrest us, come and get us." The green-haired swordsman stated, Luffy looked at the blankly in boredom as the marines all shared an uneasy glance, before tossing their weapons into the air in a cheer.

"YES!"

"We're free!"

"WE'RE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL!"

"LONG LIVE MARINES!" Luffy blinked in confusion,

"What's going on?" She asked no one in peticular, "They seem happy that their boss was defeated." Coby grinned,

"Everyone, hated Morgan!" Zoro watched the two younger teens, before his vision suddenly blurred and darkened and he found the ground rushing up to meet his face. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Zoro?" Luffy looked at her new firstmate, to see him face down in the dirt.

"ZORO-SAN!"

* * *

The towns' people stared through the windows of the local inn, muttering to each other. Zoro reclined in his chair, placing a hand on his stomach and grinning in delight.

"I'm full! Haven't eaten for nine days! Almost starved to death!"

"Then you wouldn't have lasted a month." Luffy grunted, shoving another piece of meet into her mouth. Zoro stared at her in shock,

"You're so scrawny. Yet you can still eat more them me!" The swordsman muttered. Luffy swallowed and grinned at her firstmate, ignoring whatever Coby and Rika's mother said. She leaned forward,

"I'm heading for the Grand Line!" She told Zoro, who just blinked. Coby's head snapped back around to the straw-hatted girl,

"WHAT?! You're saying crazy things again! How can just the two of you enter the Grand Line?" Luffy stared at the pink-haired boy. "Don't you understand? The world's strongest pirates are there!" Zoro rested an arm on the table and leaned forward, a grin on his face,

"If we're going for the One Piece... It won't hurt to head in that direction!" He then leaned back as Coby shoved his face into his own,

"Even you're saying saying this rubbish?!"

"What are you so worried about? It's not like you're coming with us." Coby slammed his hands on the table,

"Even though I'm not going, I'll still worry! Can't I? Can't I worry about you guys?!" Zoro sweatdropped,

"Uh-"

"Luffy-Chan... Even though we just met..." Luffy watched the younger teen, "We're friends!" A wide grin spread across Luffy tanned face,

"Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends!" A blush spread across Coby's face and he smiled. Zoro placed his other arm on the back of his chair and Luffy, without looking, stabbed a piece of meat.

"I never had friends growing up... I would only be picked on... No one would ever stand up for me..." Zoro raised an eyebrow, Luffy just shoved the meat into her mouth. "But, the two of you... You taught me to chase my dream and live by it!"

"That's why we're heading for the Grand Line." Luffy stated,

"Yea." Zoro agreed with a nod. Coby scratched the back of his head,

"Hmm... That's true..." He then blinked when he relized what he was saying, "No! No! What I meant is, you're too reckless... Y-"

"Excuse me!" The door was opened and the group looked up to see the marines surrounding the inn. The one in charge stepped forward, "We're wondering, are you really pirates?"

"Yes!" Luffy grinned, "I just found my first crew member, so I guess that makes us pirates now!" The marine nodded slightly and adjusted his hat,

"Even though pirates. You saved out town and base. For that we are grateful. But," Luffy and Zoro exchanged a glance, before looking back at the marine, "Since you are pirates, as marines, we cannot allow you to stay any longer." The marine folded his arms behind his back, "Please leave this place immediately. As for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to Headquarters." Luffy's chair scrapped across the ground as she stood.

"Hmm... Well then, c'mon Zoro, lets go." She smiled towards Rika's mother, "That you for the food, Ma'am." The new captain nodded her head in thanks. Coby looked at his crush, blinking in surprise as Zoro watched his new captain.

"Luffy-Chan..."

"Are you really leaving, Oneechan? Oniisan?" Rika asked. Zoro stood and the two walked towards the door, eyes shadowed. They looked over their shoulder when the marine spoke, looking at Coby,

"Aren't you with their group?"

"Eh? I-I-I..." _Even though we have to part, we'll always be friends! _"I'm not... not... I'M NOT WITH THEM!" Bangs shadowing her eyes, Luffy smirked. The marine looked at the two pirates,

"Please hold on..." Luffy stopped in the doorway and Zoro watched his captain from where he stood outside, "Is he telling the thruth?" Luffy was silent before pointing at the pink-haired youth,

"I know what this guy use to do."

_What is she... _"Luffy-Chan...?"

"I can't remember where but, he used to be with this fat female pirate... I think her name was Albida..."

_If they know I worked on a pirate ship before, they won't let me join the marines! _"Stop... Don't say anymore..." The boy's voice wavered, the marine raised an eyebrow,

"It was a fat and ugly female pirate..."

_Please! Shut up..._

"This guy spent two years ther-" Coby lunged forward, punching the girl in the face and cutting off what she was about to say. Her straw hat flew from her head and fluttered down to the ground.

"SHUT UP!" The inn went silent and Coby tensed when he saw the small, fond smile on Luffy's face, it then changed to a grin and Luffy returned the favore, sending Coby staggering.

"You! You deserve a beating!" She continued punching the poor boy, "Damn you! You deserve a beat down!"

"Both of you, stop it! I wont allow this town to get in any more fight!" Coby fell to the ground. And Zoro, nobody seeing him move, grabbed the back of his captain's red vest.

"Hey! You went overboard!" Zoro said, pulling the girl back a few centemetres, "Stop it!"

"I know he isn't your friend!" The marine snapped, pointing at the small crew of two people, "Please leave this town immediately!" Luffy looked at the floored Coby one last time before walking out of the inn.

_She did it for me... She wanted to make me mad... Make me hit her... Even in the very end... I still needed them to look after me! I am so damn useless! I'm an imbecile... _Coby stood and staggered slightly over to the head marine of the town, catching his attention, _If I don't take this chance, then everything Luffy-Chan and Zoro-San did for me will be wasted! _Coby bowed to the man, "Please let me join the marines! Even if it's chores, I'll do them!"

"Captain!" One of the marines stepped forward, "I'm against it! We cannot accept a person whose past is unclear to us!" Coby paled as the marine continued, "There has been events where pirates have joined the marines as spies! So, we have to properly check his background before we can decide..." At the moment, Coby snapped,

"I AM A MEN WHOSE DREAM IS TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE MARINES!" It was silent as everyone stared. A small, hardly noticeble smile came to the marine captain's lips, and he adjusted his hat, walking past the boy.

"Don't think that we don't know your past as a pirate. You underestimate our powers." Coby didn't even flinch, "But, I will still allow you to join!" A large smile cracked across Coby's face,

"YES SIR! THANK YOU SIR!"

* * *

Luffy and Zoro stood together at the harbour. Both grining,

"Nice act! This way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal." Luffy smiled, adjusting her straw hat,

"I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future!" Zoro laughed,

"Time to go, there's no telling what else will happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about!" Luffy laughed,

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Lu-Lu-LUFFY-CHAN!" The two looked back to see Coby staring at them.

"Coby..." The boy saluted,

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"I've never seen a marine saluting pirates!" Zoro remarked, Luffy grinned with a giggle, before waving.

"COBY! We'll meet again someday!" She grinned and jumped onto her boat, Zoro already seated there. Zoro and Luffy nodded to eachother and the straw-hatted girl shoved the boat away from the port, waving. They both watched as the rest of the marines stood and saluted.

* * *

"You have great friends." Captain John (A/N I named him 'cuz I didn't want to keep calling him the marine captain, or the marine) remarked. Coby continued to watch his friends sail away, tears dripping down his cheeks,

"Yes sir." Captain John then turned to his men,

"We just saluted pirates, and have violated the marine's code! So! The punishment will be no food for a week!" The marines flinched,

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered, a wide goofy grin of her face. "We're off!" Zoro rested his chin on his palm smiling, "Grand Line, here we come!"

After the addition of 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro into her crew, Luffy begins her journey once again. But, they don't know there are only more difficult challenges ahead of them...

* * *

_**Somewhere on the Grand Line with "Fire Fist" Ace and "Dark Gentleman" Sabo**_

"Ace! Sabo!" The co-commanders of the 2nd devision of the Whitebeard Pirates, look up as Marco hurries over to them. The usually calm and lazy 1st devision captain is staring at them as he runs over, clutching a newspaper to his tattooed chest.

"Marco?" The blond shoves a newspaper into the brothers' hands.

"You said you had a little sister named Luffy?" Sabo nodded and Ace tensed,

"What happened to Lu-Chan?!"

"Just read the newspaper article I circled!" The two brothers look at the newpaper and their eyes widen.

_'Marine Lieutenant 'Axe Hand' Morgan defeated by a young female pirate named Monkey D. Luffy. She released 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro from captivity and the two fought and defeated Lieutenant Morgan before escaping the island together. No picture was taken, so no Wanted poster will be posted until further notice'_

Marco watched the two brothers as they stared at the paper in silence. The man shifted as the silence grew before slowly backing away. Good thing he did so because Ace jumped to his feet, flames licking across his shoulders. Ace grabbed his older brother and started shaking him,

"Sabo! We need to go find Lu! Who knows what that Pirate Hunter is doing to her!" Sabo blinked and teleported from Ace's grasp. The blue-clad blond then brushed off his jacket and adjusted his top hat,

"Ace calm down! From the sound of this article, Roronoa joined Lu's crew."

"But why would she let him join her crew?!"

"Well, Lu-Chan always did like being different and living on the edge." Sabo said with a laugh. Ace glared,

"We gotta go find Luffy!" Ace wailed, running towards his glider. Marco watched in slight amusement as Sabo chased after his brother,

"ACCCEEEE! STOP!"

* * *

**Ya, chaters done. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Message from the Author

_**This is not a chapter!**_

**_Yo! Just so you know, I'm not dead. Just suffering from writer's block. Urg. I'm trying, so don't give up on me just yet! X)_**

**_Til later!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	8. AU

Here is this story's new link: s /9515669 /1/ We-Are-Unbreakable-adopted (Remove the spaces)


End file.
